


Breakfast and Bruised Knees

by StarkerKeyz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Warming, D/s elements, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Peter Parker, earning your orgasm, kink at the breakfast table, oral sex during phone call, semi-public phone call blowie, tie as a blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz
Summary: Peter just wants to be a good boy for his Daddy; for example, by kneeling for him while Tony holds the leash attached to his pretty, red collar.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 222





	Breakfast and Bruised Knees

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: NSFW - Dom/sub dynamics, with (Daddy) Dom!Tony and sub!Peter. Peter just wants to be a good boy for his Dom; for example, by kneeling for him while Tony holds the leash attached to his pretty collar.
> 
> This is my valentine's exchange fic for the vday exchange over on tumblr! My awesome prompter was starkerdreams on tumblr 🥰 I'm late in posting but I'm glad I participated and finished this lovely piece. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it!

“Ready, baby boy?” Tony asks Peter when they’re alone in his bedroom at the start of their valentine's weekend getaway. Both of them are naked after a morning shower together, with their clothes laid out on the bed. 

The three-piece suit Tony would wear. Peter’s only planning on tight cotton shorts in a dark blue color and a pretty leather collar in red. Tony’s name is emblazoned on a gold tag in the shape of a heart at the front.

They're alone in Tony’s mansion, holed away for their special weekend and up to some special fun to go with it. They’d somehow managed to both get valentine’s weekend off and Tony's looking forward to it.

This wouldn’t be their first kinky getaway vacation, but that doesn’t make it any less thrilling. 

How could it be when Tony knows he’d be getting his pretty baby boy to submit so sweetly?

“Let me serve you, please, Daddy.” 

Peter likes to touch Tony and make him feel good. He likes the comfort of knowing what's expected of him and he especially loves the pleasure of giving Tony pleasure. Sometimes after a rough week, Peter needs pampering to feel loved and cherished and precious, but this morning, he's feeling energetic and eager to please his Daddy. 

“Of course, baby boy. I love to give you the satisfaction of obeying. I know you love to follow my orders and bend over whenever I ask. First, though, we need to get dressed. Daddy, first.” 

Tony stands beside the bed and watches Peter, smiling and waiting. 

“Yes, Daddy!” Peter nearly chirps in his eagerness. 

He easily steps past his own clothing and begins gathering the clothing so he can dress Tony. He picks up the ridiculously soft underwear and deliciously well-tailored dress pants meant for his Daddy with a smile. 

He gets on his knees in front of his lover and Dom and licks his lips when it brings him level with his Daddy's naked groin. It's a shame that he's supposed to be dressing and covering that inviting cock up instead of getting to play.

Peter gets to work without any more delay (and only a little bit of ogling). 

He makes sure to slide his fingers up the older man’s calf as he pulls his underwear up. His nails skim the backs of his Daddy's knees and then up to his inner thighs. His lips part and his breathing picks up as he secures the band around Tony's hips, wanting to dip his tongue into the shadow of his iliac crest so badly he could taste it.

The pants follow after and Peter fastens the fly with a kiss placed above the buttons, smoothing over invitingly warm skin. 

Tony’s already starting to react but Peter won’t touch without permission. Not there. No matter how badly he wants to mouth at the promise of heat and weight getting more and more prominent, the longer Peter stays on his knees at Tony’s feet. 

Next are socks and each ankle gets a light squeeze. Peter’s eyes flick to the bulge that’s so close. He licks his lips and ducks his head down. 

Next, come the shoes; one after the other. Peter takes his time getting them on straight and perfect, looking up through his lashes at what he’d really like to get his hands on. Even though they’re inside, Peter just wants to be thorough about getting his Daddy dressed and- he feels Tony’s hand in his hair, halting him from fiddling with the laces for a third time. 

“Baby boy, quit stalling. I’m not going to let you suck it until after breakfast.” Tony says with clear amusement and fondness. 

Peter flushes anyway, caught out. The embarrassment of being so obvious doesn’t stop him from standing up and picking up the white undershirt next. 

“Sorry. I’ll be good.” 

He slides the undershirt over Tony’s head and arms and is surprised by the kiss that greets him after. 

Tony holds Peter’s naked chest to his clothed front, stroking a palm down his boy’s spine and ending with a hand rubbing and groping one bouncy cheek. 

“You’re already being good. You set aside an entire weekend just to be good for me. I can feel how hard your cock is getting, and you haven’t touched it once.” 

Tony does it for him, using the hand not grabbing Peter’s firm cheek to circle fingers around the girth of his baby’s stiff cock.

“So hard and ready for me.” Tony gives him a few strokes and then lets go entirely. He steps back with a small grin. “Finish dressing us and then, we’ll eat. Play in the office later, maybe. If you earn it over breakfast.”

“Oh, yes! Please, Daddy.” Peter misses the warmth and the wonderful friction. He grabs the light blue, nearly white, button-up and slips it over Tony’s shoulders with a soft kiss to his chin. 

Peter jumps when Tony’s hand grips him again, making it incredibly difficult to get the cufflinks on by stroking him, root to tip. He whines, squirming when a calloused thumb sweeps over the crown of his cock with expert ease.

“D-daddy, I can’t finish dressing you if- if you-!” Peter bites his bottom lip and feels like throwing the cuff links when Tony’s free hand lands on his lower back, too far to finish dressing. Too distracting entirely because the splayed palm is pushing at his tailbone and getting him to thrust into his Daddy’s hand.

“You could cum right now. If I wanted it, ordered it; you’d finish right into my hand, like a good boy.” Tony watches his hand slow until he's collaring the crown, the glans showing invitingly in the center. He moves so he has one fingertip placed over the slippery tip right above the slit.

“Finish dressing me now, sweetheart. Don’t cum.” Tony’s teeth flash in his smile and his eyes crinkle at the corner, dark and intent despite the good humor. 

He begins a slow tap of his fingertip, up and down and up and down, watching Peter’s cock twitch at each soft impact. He’s applying an even rhythm as he waits, squeezing the glans lovingly, enjoying each dribble of pre the short amount of friction produces.

Peter shudders every time his Daddy applies pressure to the tip, thighs quivering together and apart like he couldn’t decide between squeezing closed or opening up. 

His senses are dialed up way past eleven. He feels like his entire world is orbiting his Daddy and listening to his needs. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Peter reaches down and finally clicks the cuff links in place. His eyes lid heavily as he does the same to the other hand, groin igniting with frissons of sharp heat the longer Tony toys with his cockhead. It's hard to think but that’s what makes it so fun; he forces himself to move away from the pleasure, for now, knowing it would only ramp up more and more the longer they edged. 

Peter leans over to grab the jacket top off the bed, the final piece. 

He slides it over Tony’s helpfully lifted arms and buttons it for him, knuckles brushing the older man’s belly and chest. 

Tony looks so good. His Daddy has to let go to get the sleeve on, but otherwise, he hasn’t let go of his cock this entire time and Peter’s slit is wet and filthy with dribbles of pre. The urge to fuck himself in his Daddy’s fist is strong but the need to obey and be good is stronger; and more satisfying, too.

Peter’s acutely aware of how nude he is in comparison to his Daddy. It sends a thrill straight into his groin, tugging at his painfully hard cock so it bucks visibly and spurts an excited extra amount of clear pre over his Daddy’s fingers. 

Peter flushes a dark cherry red from how embarrassingly obvious he loves the treatment. Tony- his Daddy’s fingers haven’t even moved, beyond that one tapping away a slick and blood hot pulse of a rhythm at his slick tip that was making him see stars. And the  _ squeezing _ _. _

“Are you done, baby?” Tony’s eyes are glittering as he asks.

Peter nods his head in the affirmative and then bites his lower lip red when Tony lets go of his cock altogether. He looks up at his Daddy with the sweetest puppy eyes in existence. 

Tony smiles and cups his baby boy’s cheek with the hand that had been holding his cock. He runs his index finger over soft skin, rubbing in the glisten of Peter’s excitement. It shines brighter over the places Peter blushes bright red.

“You forgot the tie.” Tony grabs it off the bed where Peter had overlooked it. He quirks his brow at his boy, smiling fondly.

“Since you forgot this, I’m going to use it on you. I’ll give you a choice as a reward for being such a good boy earlier and not coming. Tie up your hands or blindfold you with it? You’ll wear it through breakfast, whichever you choose.” 

Tony likes giving Peter choices. He has plans for either direction Peter chooses and letting his boy pick his own fate always makes Tony hard. 

“Blindfold. Please, Daddy.” Peter lowers his head; partly to be helpful to his daddy but mostly in apology for missing a piece. He sometimes gets so invested in the finished product that he forgets the small details. He always marvels at his lover for being able to juggle so much in his daily life. “Sorry I forgot the tie, Daddy.”

“Small mistake, sweetheart. You’ll make up for it by wearing my tie during breakfast and then all is forgiven.” Tony doesn’t really mind the missing tie so much, but he understands Peter’s need for atonement and forgiveness. 

He slides the dark red fabric over Peter’s fluttering eyes, tying it off at the back of his still bowed head. Tony hooks a hand under his chin, pulling him up and laying a kiss on his lips in one swift move.

“I’m going to hand you your shorts to put on. While you’re doing that, I’m going to get your collar and leash.” 

Tony waits for a nod. He reaches for the soft material and presses them into Peter’s waiting palm. He grabs up the rest in swift order and takes the time to enjoy the sight of his baby boy in nothing but dark blue shorts that clung to his thighs and cock, blindfolded by Tony’s very own tie. 

“Beautiful, baby. Just need the cherry on top and you’ll be the sexiest baby boy on the planet. Possibly, the universe.” 

Tony can _almost_ say that for a fact. Tony’s been to space, just not the whole universe yet. Peter is so absolutely stunning, Tony wants to ravish him until he can’t walk.

Tony slides and buckles the soft leather over Peter’s throat and can’t help but kiss him again before the name tag has even settled against warm skin. 

Peter kisses back enthusiastically, hands grabbing onto Tony’s suit for anchorage. He moans softly when his Daddy pulls him close enough for their stiff cocks to rub through the layers. 

“Let’s get some breakfast. I ordered in from a local restaurant, so it’s edible and here already.” Tony says as he clips the leash in place and watches Peter’s nipples pebble in the warm, temperature-controlled room. 

Tony loves teasing Peter. His body flushes so pretty and stiffens so nicely, showing Tony just how affected he is by Tony’s words and Tony’s actions. He’s sensitive and eager and so so responsive. 

Tony licks his lips and tugs gently on the leash, ignoring the tempting little nubs for now. If he starts playing with them here, he’d get distracted and they’d never leave.

He leads Peter out by the leash, instructing him to follow behind. Peter’s shorts never stop tenting the entire walk through the mansion hallways.

The food is laid out on the table along with plates and cutlery, but the bot that did the arranging only put the unopened containers on top of the plates instead of opening and arranging the food _on_ the plate. Tony has to resist laughing, 

Well, at least Peter couldn’t actually see this small valentine’s failure on his Dom’s part. 

“Sit here.” Tony guides Peter to the chair he wants him in. He unclips the leash and sets it on the table, away from the plates and food.

He sits in the chair next to Peter’s and opens the boxes, arranging the food, himself, with a content hum. It smells good and there’s nothing better than sharing good food with good company. 

Peter listens to his Daddy moving around, having fun trying to figure out what it is he’s doing by sound alone. He can hear the distinct sound of delivery boxes being opened and the smell of food intensifies, making his mouth water and his stomach grumble. 

“Daddy, can I please feed you some of that?” Peter asks even as his own mouth waters for a taste. 

It smells like actual breakfast foods; french toast and some kind of meat and fruit combo. Peter can’t see it but he can practically taste the powdered sugar on the french toast coating his lips, his gumline tingling as he thinks about the sticky fruit juice that would spill across his tongue from one bite of the undoubtedly ripe melon or strawberry. 

“You’re going to feed me blindfolded?” Tony sounds amused but not mocking. He goes on. “I’m not taking the tie off until we’re done eating and I’ve given you my cock at least once.”

“I can feel where you are in the dark. Only because you’re so close and I’m so keyed up,” Peter explains. 

It's a byproduct of the bite that he hadn’t even known about until a high adrenaline fight that had injured his sight temporarily. It's like his spidey-senses turned themselves up to another level of intensity to make up for the lack of sight. 

Peter could feel the movement of air currents through the scopulae of his body with incredibly minute accuracy. He could paint a detailed picture of the room around him entirely based on impressions and sensations; the kind that makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Baby, we need to test that out another time. But if you can be good and not spill anything on me, of course, I’ll let you feed me. I’m going to do the same to you.” 

Tony cuts a bite of french toast off with the edge of his fork and brings the morsel to Peter’s lips without further ado. 

Peter accepts obediently. He moans from the taste, head tipping backwards like he’s in actual ecstasy, name tag jangling on his collar. His legs spread under the table but his hands stay up above; not touching. 

“We can take turns.” 

Tony watches the tines of the fork slip away wet and empty from Peter’s mouth. It’s more erotic than it has any right to be. Peter’s chest is still bright red from his flushing arousal and his shorts don’t hide how stiff he still is from the play earlier. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Peter’s breathing is ragged. His eyes open where they’re shut behind the tie serving as his blindfold. His groin is so tight and hot, he feels like he might explode from one wrong move (or the right command). 

Peter picks up the fork from the table, smooth and precise in a way he isn’t when complacently relying on his sight. He spears a fruit and brings it unerringly to his Daddy’s lips, smiling softly. 

“See? I can… sense you. Your shape and the area you occupy. It’s like an awareness.” 

Peter feels it through the metal when Tony bites down, teeth clicking on metal. Impatient or not paying attention to the food? Peter finds he doesn’t really care which answer is the truth; both please that spot behind his breastbone that only Tony has managed to reach and caress. 

“Mm. I shouldn’t have doubted.” 

Tony leans in and kisses Peter’s knuckles. He grins deviously at his lover, pushing his fork into a strawberry as he turned his upper body to face the younger man. 

“I wonder…” Tony holds the strawberry out, tracing it around Peter’s pink lips and watching his white teeth sink into the juicy flesh. God, that shouldn’t make him want to bite his baby boy as badly as it does. 

Peter hums from the taste, loving the tart sweetness bursting across the lingering savory sweetness of the french toast. He’s so distracted by the astounding combinations of gourmet food and blindfolded tasting that he doesn’t feel his Daddy shifting an arm downward at first. Until suddenly there’s a hand hovering over his tented shorts and causing his body to tighten in anticipation. 

“D-daddy!” 

Peter whines and shakes, unwilling to thrust up and be a bad boy but unable to hold still with how much tension fills him up. He squirms on the chair, thighs and ass flexing, whimpering as his Daddy’s hand rides his desperate movements and maintains 3-4 inches of space the whole time. 

“Hush. Let Daddy explore his baby boy’s pretty new ability, hm? Your cock is leaking again and I haven’t even touched you.” Tony’s voice is a low rumble. 

The sight of Peter squirming and writhing from Tony’s actions produces a heady feeling in Tony’s groin and temples. 

He pets the air above Peter’s cock and watches Peter physically arch off the chair with a magnificent display of core strength and flexing leg muscles. Tony wants to bite into the indent of definition along his baby boy’s inner thigh. His teeth ache to leave bruises where only he will see.

“You’re forgetting your half, baby. Or do you want me to feed myself because you’re too distracted?” Tony says with a leer that goes unseen. Not unfelt, judging by the way Peter’s breathing picks up and his bare toes run across the hardwood flooring, legs spreading wide. 

“No, no, I didn’t mean to forget. Sorry, Daddy.” Peter says with apology layering over the husk of his arousal. 

He sits up without bringing his legs together in the slightest and gets a bite of french toast ready. He uses his dialed up senses to feed it to Tony without issue, breath hitching when his Daddy catches his fingertip in his teeth. 

“Is that all you’re going to offer for slacking, baby?” Tony tsks playfully and lets go after a squeeze. Heat blooms throughout his abdomen when Peter licks his lips.

“I could suck your cock, Daddy?” Peter says, hopeful and willing. 

He wants to taste his Daddy so bad. He feels like he’s one wrong move away from creaming his shorts. He also knows his Daddy could order it out of him even faster. 

“Not until breakfast is cleared. You’ve gotta earn it, baby boy,” Tony says back with a fond smile. 

Peter bites his lower lip to keep his pout in check. He nods his head and opens his mouth; waiting for the next bite patiently and without complaint. 

“ _ Good boy _ ,” Tony says with a growl of need.

Tony’s cock flexes from how powerfully aroused Peter’s easy acceptance makes him, bulge jumping visibly in his tailor-fit suit pants. 

Tony takes hold of Peter’s wrist and guides his empty hand down to it. He sighs heavily when Peter’s fingers curl around and begin rubbing without needing any prodding. Suddenly, he’s the one that has to bite back his pouting.

Be strong. He could be strong. He was the one that had set the rule of finishing breakfast first.

“This is how you’ll make it up to me. You’re going to take the edge off, for me, while we continue breakfast,” Tony says. 

He caresses the air above Peter’s own cock and loves how the submissive shivers so openly for him. Vulnerable and easy. 

Trusting.

“Okay, Daddy. Thank you.” 

Peter rubs his palm against the bulge. Then he squeezes it, lovingly running his fingers up and down the length. The anticipation makes his heart kick in his chest, racing away with the thoughts and urges that flood him from the privilege. 

Peter feeds Tony with his other hand, trying his best to multitask as breakfast continues. His heightened senses tingle across his scalp and down his body like little arcs of zinging static and fierce lightning. His legs are shaking with constant fine trembles, twitching up and down as his muscles spasm in bliss. It feels like he’s being brought into another plane of existence comprised of overstimulation. 

He strokes and fondles his Daddy’s cock the entire time he feeds him, rubbing the hot promising girth. It’s crazy that his Daddy can handle all this stimulation with such aplomb and competency when Peter feels like he’s going to short circuit like a failed robot any second. 

There's just so much going on, so many moving parts and sensations washing over his keyed up Spidey senses.  He could hardly keep up and his own cock hasn’t been touched since before he put the shorts on. It aches at him fiercely, begging himself to touch by feeling so hot and ready. The muscles of his lower abs start trembling to match his legs.

But Peter is a good boy and he hasn’t been given permission yet. It’d be a travesty if Peter came before Daddy told him to.

“You look so gorgeous when you’re enjoying yourself.” Tony’s voice cuts through the darkness and the heat. His praise only serves to make Peter preen, nipples perked and back arched as his mouth falls open on a gasp.

“Your shorts are so wet. You want to suck me that badly, baby? Need to feel my cock down your throat?” Tony says with growing heat in his words. 

The more Peter plays with him, the more he wants to paint his boy’s thin lips and red leather collar with his first load of the morning. 

“Yes, please,” Peter says breathlessly. 

His entire body is shivering and shaking from arousal, and he feels so hot he’s forgotten he’s mostly naked at the breakfast table. He’s forgotten that, unlike him, his Daddy can  _ see _ everything happening to Peter’s body. 

A hot flush suffuses Peter as he remembers, now, when his hips have started involuntarily following his Daddy’s hand as it pushes and pulls at him. It's as strong of an effect on him as the moon to the tides. 

Peter feels  _ that kind  _ of heat begin to coil in him and has to consciously hold still again. 

“Think about how thick and ready for you I am. Ready to fill your mouth up. You haven’t cum and you’ve been such a good boy. After these plates are clear I want you on your knees between my legs. I’ll give you what you want and even let you hold it after.” Tony’s eyes rake over Peter’s naked upper body, drinking in the sight. 

Peter’s lithely muscled torso is heaving like he’s run a gauntlet and flushing red from his ears to the tops of his shoulders, highlighting the collar and jangling gold name tag. It even heads downwards, lightening to a cherry pink blush by the time it reaches his still hardened nipples. His heavily defined abdominal muscles keep clenching and releasing, contracting with each phantom rub of his Daddy’s palm over his cock. 

Peter moans out loud and bucks his hips shamelessly. He accepts another bite of food and sucks on the tines on its way out.

He loves warming his Daddy’s cock with his mouth. All he could focus on in the world is the thought of getting that musky heat in past his lips and never letting go. Being able to hold that hot cock in his mouth until it gets hard again. Servicing his Daddy’s cock whenever it’s asked of him. 

“Such an eager boy for my cock. Tell me what you need.” 

Tony barely tastes the food, too focused on his boy and his responses. He rolls his own hips into Peter’s hand, still diligently massaging between his legs. He waits for an answer before he holds out another bite for Peter. 

“Your cock in my mouth, please,” Peter says and then opens his mouth and waits. 

Tony wishes he was standing upright then so he could slide right into that inviting, sinful mouth. 

“Fuck, yes, you do, baby boy.” 

He slides the fork inside instead. 

His cock aches at him for making the wrong choice. Tony ignores it, thrusting into Peter’s grasping fingers with a low moan. 

Peter’s swallowing (Tony can’t look away) and Tony takes his food without registering what it is. His hand reaches out without looking, intent on memorizing every expression he can make out on his baby’s face around the blindfold. 

And with that, Tony’s fork scrapes the plate. He grins at Peter and knows his boy has pieced together what it means from the answering, eager little smile. 

“Time to put those pretty lips to work, baby.” Tony says and then takes his hand away. 

Peter’s shorts are straining and wet from how much he’s been leaking during their play. It’s a beautiful sight. It’ll only be made better when he lets Peter cum in them, later. 

Peter nods eagerly and slips from his chair without a fuss. The gold name tag shifts against his throat as he moves and Tony groans, imagining it bobbing in sync to the sucking Peter’s about to do. 

Tony spreads his legs and Peter crawls into the space provided, placing his hands on Tony’s thighs as he waits. Tony runs one hand through Peter’s hair and the other undoes his fly and works on uncovering his cock. 

He strokes it a few times when he finally can, sighing softly. He wouldn’t last long anymore but that doesn’t matter. They have all day to work themselves up to another peak, and then all day tomorrow, and then somehow, they even have the third day to themselves, too. 

“Suck me, baby boy. Make me cum in that pretty mouth of yours and then hold my cock while I have my morning coffee. You’ll earn your orgasm when I’m done.” 

Clear, defined rules and goals put Peter at ease. Open ended orders made his mind whir, like a machine processing so many orders at once, unable to stop thinking of the multitude of ways something could be done and be done wrong. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Peter takes the tip in his mouth and sucks down the taste of salt and heady, intimate flesh. He moans from the flavor and sinks himself lower, loving the stretch of his lips and jaw as he takes in more. He tongues at the bottom of the shaft on the way down, easing himself up and down slowly at first, warming up his throat muscles and teasing his Daddy all in the same motion. 

Tony tugs on Peter’s hair and groans, forcing him down lower when he’s sure it’ll be the fun kind of too much and not red button overwhelming. He licks his lips, cock sinking deep into the wet heat of Peter’s throat. It feels amazing. 

Peter either doesn’t realize how much of his expression is still visible around the tie or he’s forgotten again that Tony can see- or maybe he just doesn’t give a damn when he’s finally got a cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck, baby. Suck cock so well. Fuck, I already wanna cum down your throat. Keep going and swallow.” 

Tony controls Peter’s pace with the hand in his hair. He fucks his baby’s mouth, hips rolling helpfully to meet him on the way down. 

Tony feels the familiar tensing of internal muscles. He tugs on Peter’s hair, holding him back an extra, telling second. Peter knows him well enough to take a deep inhale through his nose and then Tony is pulling him down and holding him there. 

He’s balls deep as his cock starts pulsing ropes of hot cum right down his baby’s pliant throat. It feels like a long, endless moment that he holds Peter down and fucks his throat full. 

He lets up when tears have started falling from under the red silk of his tie over Peter’s eyes. 

A string of thick cum and frothy spit follows after the tip of his cock, Peter’s chest expanding automatically to inhale noisily when he can. The tears haven’t stopped but when Tony checks, Peter’s still hard and freshly wet at the tip of his tented shorts. 

“Good job, baby boy. Good boy. You took me so well.” 

Tony eases them so his half hard cock rests only along Peter’s tongue, airways open as they both settle down. He pulls Peter’s head to the side and then lets go of the firm grip he’s had on him.

“Good boy. Now, you’re going to warm my cock for me while I have my coffee. If you’re patient and good until I’m done, I’ll get you off. Then you’ll have earned your sight back.” 

Tony pets softly at Peter’s hair where his baby’s head is resting on his thigh now. His cock is so warm, nestled in Peter’s mouth as Tony sips the morning coffee that had been waiting for him and he sinks into the afterglow. 

Tony has his tablet set aside by his phone in case he needs something more to settle his brain, but he’s so content and lethargic. 

The food sits warm in his belly and the pleasure sits even warmer in his groin. He wants to bask in this moment like a cat in the sun, sharing it with his baby boy. 

The tablet stays on the table in favor of Tony watching Peter’s eyes flutter closed, a look of bliss on his face. 

The tranquility brought on by breakfast and their play is ruined by Tony’s phone going off on the table. 

His hand stills in Peter’s curls as he glances at it. He tugs on Peter’s hair to get his attention, smirking playfully. He’s always been adaptive in his play.

“It’s work. Do you want to play a little semi-publicly? Can you be quiet while I field this call, or would that ruin the mood for you, baby? Tap once for no. Twice for yes to answer the phone.” Tony speaks quickly to give Peter time to pick while it rings. 

Peter's trying to look up at Tony. The skin above the tie wrinkles from his dark and glossy eyes trying to meet his Daddy’s no doubt intense gaze. His lips tingle from holding Tony’s cock for so long already and his groin burns thinking about keeping it in his mouth for the duration of his Daddy’s call.

He nods his head, tapping Tony twice with the back of his hand. 

Tony grins down at him, hand running through soft brown curls. 

“You’re so hot down there. I’m going to give you such a good reward for this, baby boy. Now be quiet until I tap your head twice, understand?”

Peter nods again; taps Tony twice with the back of his hand. 

“Perfect, baby,” Tony says with fondness. 

He picks up his phone and answers with casual professionalism. 

“Hello, Stark speaking. Mhm. I’m only answering as a courtesy because I recognized this number as a new branch, but I’m actually on vacation. I’ll walk you through this for the next five minutes and then any further calls will be routed to my acting representative.” 

Tony has made it clear he doesn’t want to be disturbed. 

Even if he's turning the situation around to his own advantage (and he could feel the way Peter’s breathing has quickened in his lap to show he isn’t the only one enjoying this new development), rules like that are meant to be honored. 

Tony’s cock burns in arousal knowing his baby is holding his cock nice and warm while he dresses this smarmy new executive down. 

The man on the other end of the line actually tries arguing with him and Tony decides to cut it to three minutes. 

“Tell me what the problem is so I can give you the answer. I don’t need to hear your excuses.” Tony gets impatient when people don’t cut to the chase about work. He runs his fingers all the way down from crown to nape on Peter’s scalp to calm himself. 

The gentle sucking is nice. It’s soft enough to be quiet and it's giving Tony just enough stimulation to forget about how rude and entitled his employee is being. He’s actually starting to get hard again; it’s way too soon and hurts more than he’d like normally, but the pain compliments the spikes of irritation and ends up balancing his mood. He wants it to hurt a little right now. 

The problem this guy is having isn’t even Tony’s responsibility to fix. Or his responsibility to help fix. 

Peter’s tongue runs up and down the vein that’s starting to throb and flood with excitement. Peter smiles, pride glowing in his chest, eyes raw from his tears and the taste of cum still sticky and salty at the back of his throat. He can tell this phone call isn’t going well and wants to please his Daddy. Whoever is on the other end has him trying to tense the muscles Peter’s been working so hard to relax.

Tony shifts one leg between Peter’s. His eyes glitter as he puts pressure on his baby boy’s cock with his shin. 

Peter sucks harder to keep himself quiet. The pleasure is intense and for a second, he thinks he won’t make it. 

It feels better than anything else he’s ever felt. There's so much excited thundering bliss shooting off from the epicenter of his cock on Tony’s leg. He digs his nails into his palms and his bare toes into the hardwood flooring, the back of his neck flushing from the effort of holding back. 

“Have you contacted the regional about any of your concerns?” Tony’s voice breaks in but Peter has no context and so, the meaning drifts off. 

All that matters is the hot weight pinning his tongue down as his Daddy’s cock plumps and firms in his mouth and not coming from the wonderful, mind melting friction of the suit clad and muscular leg of his lover against Peter’s eager erection. 

Peter tastes the increased saline of Tony’s excitement ramping up and has to remind himself he’s a good boy that obeys his orders to keep from creaming himself. It would be so easy to give in; but it will feel even  _ better _ if he doesn’t and lets his Daddy choose when for him.

“No. That’s it. You’ve already exceeded your time limit with me and we’re going in circles.” Tony’s voice with the stranger on the phone is hard, unrelenting. 

Peter thinks about how it matches the cock in his mouth and spasms from the humor making his inner muscles tighten. Even laughing feels fantastic; it feels like he’s going to shake apart into a million blissed-out pieces. 

Tony hangs up and pulls on Peter’s hair until his younger lover gets the hint and drops his cock to stand up. Tony sighs, appreciating the view of Peter standing between his spread thighs, his boy a wreck. And he hadn’t even touched his ass yet. 

“Hold still,” Tony says and then leans forward so he can reach around Peter. It puts his face on level with the abused and trashed underwear his baby boy's still wearing. 

He enjoys the opportunity to nuzzle at the heated bulge as he clears the plates and glasses away, leaving the table behind Peter bare. 

“Take your shorts off, sit down, and then lean back over the table. I’m going to give you your reward, baby.” 

Tony stands up and helps Peter get undressed and into position. The shorts are left on the floor. 

His lips part from the beautiful display. Peter’s legs have fallen open instinctively, trusting and ready for him, naked except for the collar at his throat and Tony’s tie around his eyes. His muscles stand rigid and flexed, still so sensitive and primed from all the edging before. 

“You cum when I cum. That’s your reward, baby. Go ahead and touch yourself.” Tony instructs, already starting to stroke his own cock. 

He crowds up close to Peter and holds himself over his lover’s swollen cock. It looks painfully hard; like Peter will pop off the second it’s breathed on. 

“Daddy, it’s so much. God.” 

Peter gingerly does as told. He whimpers now that he's allowed again, eyes rolling even from the half-hearted grip he has on himself, trying so desperately not to cum yet. 

“I know, baby. You did so well. You listened to me and did everything I asked. You’re so fucking hot on your knees for me.” 

Tony strokes faster. He can tell Peter's struggling and he really does want to reward him. He allows himself to indulge fully in the pleasure, not attempting to hold back at all, letting every filthy thought and stray imagining cross his brain as his hand moves up and down. 

He grunts when he tips over the edge, so focused on his cock aiming at Peter’s that he hardly produces a sound beyond that. His pupils dilate as white lands across Peter’s hand and groin, painting his knuckles and stiff cock and even his swollen balls with Tony’s thick spend. 

Peter gasps when the first hot load lands on him. His grip on himself firms and suddenly his hand is flying, lubed with his Daddy’s very own cum and fuck, if that isn’t hot. 

He moans, loud and breaking as his voice cracks under the strain. His cock jerks in his fist and then unloads every pent up need and urge Peter’s been feeling all morning, straight up his stomach and chest. 

It gets everywhere and it won’t stop pulsing out, each shot going high and leaving a streak or smear that glistens in the morning light. 

Peter can’t stop stroking himself, Tony’s cum still hot under his fingers. The very thought of what he’s doing, the memory of what he’s been doing- it all makes another round arch out of him at the same time a gasp is pulled from the bottom of his lungs. 

He collapses when he’s done, boneless and spent and filthy with cum from nipples to balls. He whimpers softly when Tony tugs him up and turns him around, sitting back down in their chair and petting Peter’s hair as they relax together. Peter perches on Tony’s leg, turned so he can cuddle close without totally ruining his Daddy’s suit. 

Peter notices something in the quiet of their combined panting breaths that has him smiling. 

“There’s one more bite left, Daddy,” Peter teases gently, pointing at the last bit of strawberry left on Tony’s fork. 

“Ah, well. I got impatient. But I made sure yours was empty.” Tony winks as he says the last part. He laughs when Peter pouts at him fondly. 

He settles down against Tony’s chest, content and warm. Loved.

“Mm. Happy Valentine’s Day, Tony. Love you.” Peter feels blanketed by Tony’s arms around him. The suit feels great on his still sensitive skin as he drifts back down to earth. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Peter,” Tony says and weaves his fingers in soft brown curls. He pulls gently, loving the way his name looks on the gold that flashes against his baby’s throat in the bright morning sun. He leans down enough to kiss him, holding him in place by the hair. “Love you, too, baby boy.”


End file.
